1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective covers and weatherproofing of slide out campers and recreational vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to an articulating, mechanical cover that provides a pitched surface over a slide out section of a camper or recreational vehicle, thereby preventing water pooling or debris collection along the otherwise flat upper surface thereof.
Slide out campers and recreational vehicles provide a means to expand the interior space of the vehicle when parked, increasing space therein while camped out for the night or while making a temporary stop. Slide out vehicles include one or more slide out portions, which are enclosed portions that extend outwards from the sides of the vehicle to increase the interior space thereof. The slide out portions are enclosed and generally comprise an outer surface, upstanding sides, a lower surface, and an upper surface. The side, lower and upper surfaces are disposed within the vehicle when stowed, and are exposed when the slide out portion is extended. The slide out portions are extended to widen the area within the camper walls and increase square footage therein.
One common drawback to this design is that the slide out portions generally have flat roofs or flat upper surfaces. This allows rainwater, leaves and other debris to collect thereon when parked. Any water or debris along this surface impedes the ability of the slide out portion to slide back into its stowed position, and furthermore exposes the vehicle owner to leakage. As with flat roof buildings, pooling water can seep into openings between the slide out portion and the vehicle to create leaks within the vehicle, and moreover cause water damage to the vehicle.
To address this common concern, many owners of this vehicle type employ extendable awnings over the flat upper surface of the slide out portion when extended. Typical awnings are tarpaulin or canvas sheets that are disposed on a roll, wherein the awning is extended by unraveling the roll as the slide out portion is exposed or after it has been extended. The awning can be used to create a pitched surface over the slide out portion to prevent water and debris from collecting thereon. Awnings, however, are prone to damage and tearing over time, and are not an ideal solution.
The present invention relates to a mechanical assembly that articulates with the slide out portion to position a mechanical cover over the upper surface of the slide out portion. When fully extended, the cover forms a pitched surface to direct debris and water away from the slide out portion. The cover articulates from a frame that is supported along the sides of the vehicle. When stowed, the cover is locked against frame such that it does not lift or move while the vehicle is in motion. The use of a mechanical cover is a more robust solution than a canvas or tarpaulin awning, and provides a long-term solution to the issue of maintaining the slide out portions of a recreational vehicle or camper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to protective covers over vehicle slide outs. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to awnings and other covers that are formed in rolls and extended over the otherwise exposed slide out portion upper surface. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,451 to Verhelst, which discloses an awning for a vehicle having a slide out portion. The awning extends from a roll and automatically unrolls as the slide-out portion is extended. The end of the awning secures to the slide-out portion and is disposed below the upper corner of the slide-out portion to maintain tension on the awning as the slide-out portion is extended. The outer portion of the awning is supported by a set of two-bar linkages.
Similar to Verhelst is U.S. Pat. No. 7,988,219 to Young, which discloses a roof block that is adapted to be positioned over the awning of a slide-out portion. The roof block fills the gap between the awning and the upper surface of the slide out portion. The Young device contemplates the use of an awning that is supplemented by a physical block. The awning is not disposed at an angle to pitch the upper surface and therefor direct debris away from the slide out portion. The present invention, by contrast, contemplates a mechanical cover that is pitched when fully extended and does not use a flexible awning structure.
Other devices in the art also relate to awnings for slide out portions. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,056 to Faludy, U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,726 to Jones, and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0108819 to Wagner. These devices similarly contemplate a flexible awning that is wound on a roll and unraveled when the slide out portion is extended. The present invention is directed to a mechanical device that is hinged to a frame. The frame is secured to the vehicle and the cover pivots upward and outward when the slide out portion is extended. The cover is comprised of a rigid material and not an awning material for more robust protection and longer service life.
Overall, the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing slide out portion covers. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.